Give it a Chance
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Tobey and Wordgirl call a truce. Oneshot, plenty of ToBecky.


Becky's day had started quite normally- a distress call from an endangered citizen causing Becky to rush to the scene of the crime as Wordgirl. But once she had gotten there, it wasn't danger that she was responding to.

"Tobey! What…" Wordgirl paused once she realized what was going on. "What's going on here? It looks like nothing's wrong, but I heard a distress call." She asked.

"What's going on is I'm growing tired of our usual back-and-forths. I'm tired of doing the same old fighting routine every day. Tobey explained. "Aren't you?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Wordgirl responded nervously.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. You know that any time you've spent with me not fighting off robot armies hasn't been the worst thing you've ever experienced. Admit it, you can't say you've never had a good time with me. We're not ten anymore, after all." Tobey explained.

"I…what are you getting at?" Wordgirl responded.

"I think you know that too." Tobey said as he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Get to the point already?" Wordgirl asked anxiously.

"Alright, fine. My point is, how do you know how you really feel about something until you've given it a chance? Even if you discover that you really do hate me, at least you'd have given it a chance." Tobey explained.

"Wait, are you…asking me out?" Wordgirl asked quietly.

"No. I'm simply asking for a truce. I don't want to fight anymore." Tobey responded.

Wordgirl was silent as she thought over Tobey's offer. Something inside her...made her want to give it a try. The voice that had always said 'No, bad idea. He's a villain, remember?' Back when she was ten now said something more along the lines of 'What's so bad about him? Why not give it a shot?'

"Umm...okay." Becky responded.

"Fine, we'll just have to do this the hard way..." Tobey said, having assumed shed deny him once again; soon realizing his assumption was wrong. "Wait, what?"

"I said sure. Now that you mention it, the constant fighting seems a bit old. I'd be willing to give peace a chance." Wordgirl explained. Tobey smiled widely. She was actually going to give him a chance. Something was going right for once...

"Well, what do you say we act on this truce by hanging out? You know, as friends." Tobey offered. Becky looked at him for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure, why not." She responded as she lowered herself to the ground and walked to get some ice cream...as 'friends'.

~...~

Later that day, after the two new friends got some ice cream and hung out at the library, they decided to hang out in the park for a little while.

"Why did we even used to fight anyways?" Becky asked, looking up at him from her shoes.

"I don't know. I was ten and knew how to build giant robots and wanted the attention of a girl, what else was I going to do?" Tobey responded, causing Becky to blush. She knew exactly what he meant. But unlike 10 year old Tobey, 15 year old Tobey had dropped his endless quest to get her affection. He hadn't really attacked the city with his robots very often anymore, either. They were both getting sick of the childish antics, and they knew it.

"Yeah..." Becky said shyly. The two caught themselves in an awkward silence for a few minutes, so Becky decided to break the ice. Wordgirl flew up and sat on a sturdy tree branch, watching and giggling as Tobey attempted to climb up to meet her on the branch; until she decided to grab his arm and help him up.

"You know, I never thought I'd ever say this to you, but...you're actually pretty cool. I'm glad we did this." Becky said with a smile as Tobey sat down beside her in the tree and brushed off the dirt from his shirt. He looked over to her to see her smiling sincerely.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Sorry...sorry if I've ever kinda been a jerk to you. For a while back then I guess I knew how you felt, and I was so caught up in stopping you that I didn't stop to consider hurting your feelings. That was wrong of me, so I'm sorry." Becky said.

"Oh, don't apologize, it's my fault. I'm the one who decided to provoke you in the first place. My fault." Tobey responded. Becky laughed lightly and brushed her hair behind her ears inside her mask.

Tobey, having caught himself admiring her beauty too long, noticed that she seemed eerily familiar. Who did she remind him of?

As he stared at her, however, Becky felt his eyes boring into hers and looked down to her dangling feet. But she couldn't resist staring right back into his after very long. Before they could do anything about it, they were endlessly looking into each other's eyes and leaning closer and closer…

Until Becky felt his breath on her cheek and found that she had closed her eyes and felt something weird run through her body as fast as electricity; it gave her a rush of emotion too, which scared her. She froze and moved back a little.

Suddenly, before she could back away on her own, the center buckle on Wordgirl's belt started going off. A message came from it from Huggy saying that the Butcher was robbing the bank once again.

Becky cleared her throat as a rosy red blush came to her cheeks.

"Oh, uh, I gotta go...duty calls. See you later." Wordgirl said nervously as she got off the tree branch and grabbed Tobey, setting him on the ground. Before she took off, she hesitated for a slight second then reached over and gave Tobey a quick peck on the cheek.

"You deserve that...see ya." She said as she flew off. Tobey smiled and sighed in delight as he fell back into the grass. For once, one of his plans had gone _way _better than expected.

**Well this was cute…actually, scratch that. That was adorable. That was freakin' adorable and I loved it! Of course, I'm probably gonna love it too much and before long I'm posting a sequel and butchering it…who knows. Idk. We'll see. Review?**


End file.
